


燕云十六州

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 君臣 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19912096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “想磕cp就要自己动手系列”2官制、地图参考明朝cp原型楚怀王x屈原，但剧情与cp历史有所不同





	1. Chapter 1

皇帝刘致三十五岁大寿那年，梅修睦还是二十五岁的青年才俊。  
刘致是个平易近人的皇帝。登基二十年来，他时常单独召见他的臣子，训诫勉励，一同用膳，让初来乍到者常常以为自己是皇帝眼中特殊的那个。  
其实，他们什么都不是。  
  
而梅修睦没有很好的认识到这点。他进士及第出身，读多了圣贤书，算是象牙塔里长大的。因为在地方表现突出，他不久就被调回中央，任吏部侍郎。这样的一个年轻人，面对天子专注的眼神、耐心的倾听、隔三差五的关切（其实都是太监代办的），是很难有抵抗力的。  
因此，当刘致询问他有什么改革的建议时，他在自己见闻的基础上，小心翼翼又满怀希冀地说出了自己的看法——禁除朋党，打击豪强，限额田产。  
在他的预想中，皇帝要么会觉得这是老生常谈，不以为意，要么会询问他具体的细则。然而，刘致听了这话，却罕见地流露出忧愁而脆弱的神色。他扶着额，紧锁着眉头告诉梅修睦：“朕也曾多次尝试这么做，但最后都因为朝臣官官相护失败了啊。”  
梅修睦只觉得一腔热血上了头，当即表示自己愿意做改革的先驱。  
皇帝便用那种似是欣慰似是赞许的目光，含笑看着他：“朕有爱卿这等肱骨之臣，是社稷之福啊。”  
  
从这天起，皇帝便时常召见他。同僚都祝贺他得了圣眷。  
皇帝同梅修睦分析时弊，痛斥私人请托、党争构陷的横行。  
事实上，从科举制伊始，这个问题就一直存在。按惯例，每场科举考试的主考官，就成为这届进士的老师。老师照拂、提携门生，门生回报老师。有一些高官的门生成百上千，形成了不容忽视的利益集团。而进士间论资排辈、等级分明的现象，也阻碍着政令的推行。  
除此之外，不同省份的官员也结成了不同的党派，明争暗斗，日夜不息。  
此时的内阁首辅、两朝元老司徒宁，就是一位门生遍布四海的浙党首领。  
在这种情况下，要想遏制私人请托，其实是在和整个国家的官僚集团斗争；况且这样的事是很难找到证据的。然而，不解决私人请托的问题，就无法解决官官相护的弊病，一切改革也就无从谈起。  
梅修睦面对着皇帝殷切的目光，说不出一个“不”字。他道：“臣愿为陛下马前卒。”  
  
皇帝的肃风运动，首先是从取缔每年的“冰敬”、“炭敬”、高额节日贺礼开始的。  
自然，这招致了一片反对之声。有说“礼不可废”的，有说“人情往来”的。自然，高官们不会亲自下场反驳，而是指派自己党派的御史之类来发声。与他们相比，皇帝一派的官员显得势单力薄。梅修睦一个人就要应付五六个官员的围攻，吵得脸红脖子粗。  
理论不成，直接下旨吧。皇帝下发的圣旨到了内阁手中，内阁原样封还，恳请皇上三思。刘致再发圣旨，这次内阁不干了，全体请求辞职。  
刘致把梅修睦叫来。梅修睦到御花园的时候，看到地上已经倒了好几个酒坛子（其实是太监的布景）。而刘致披着一身梨花，扶着额，轻轻蹙眉看着他走过来。  
梅修睦不知怎的心就揪起来了：“陛下少喝些罢。”  
刘致又用那副忧愁的口气说话：“你说，朕这个皇帝是不是当得挺没用的？”  
“不。”梅修睦急急安慰他，“陛下是一位明君。是那些阁老太可恶了。”  
刘致轻轻一笑，坐直身子，手指仿佛无意地擦过梅修睦的手臂：“咱们还有很长的路要走啊。”


	2. 第二章

刘致虽然示弱，却并不是真的无计可施。他召见了内阁阁老等数位大学士，擢拔他们的子侄，赏赐若干财物，以示倚重之意。  
司徒宁知好就收。区区钱财，总是比不上手中的权力重要的。于是，梅修睦被顺利提拔为吏部尚书，负责这次肃风运动。  
  
在闲暇时，刘致时常叫梅修睦过去陪侍。不过，皇帝很少问及工作，多数时候是吟诗作画这样的风雅之事。  
这天，梅修睦走进御花园的时候，刘致正在写生，画一只鸟。他低着头，墨云般的鬓发没入头冠，露出俊朗的侧颜。  
“你来啦。”  
刘致招呼梅修睦看他的画作。疏绿掩映间，一只黄鹂跃然纸上。尾羽根根标致、流光溢彩，密密地交叠，是当前最流行的宫廷工笔风。  
“陛下画得真好。”梅修睦真心实意地夸赞。  
刘致信手指了指桥边藤萝上歇着的两只黄鹂鸟，掸了掸身边的空地，笑道：“朕已经画完了一只，剩下一只就交给爱卿了。”  
梅修睦顿感羞惭，低头谢罪说：“微臣不才，从未学过丹青，怕是要让陛下见笑了。”  
刘致点点头，语气平常得像是在讨论天气：“无妨。朕教你啊。”  
梅修睦手足无措了。刘致却叫他走到身边来、拿起画笔。然后，刘致轻轻拂过他腰间鲜绿的丝绦，从身后拥住了他，握上他的手背，手把手教他落笔。  
梅修睦惊呆了。他呆立在原地，大气也不敢出，只盯着皇帝袖口繁复的、明黄的绣文瞧，皇帝带着他的手画了什么倒显得无足轻重了。皇帝的手心宽阔、温暖、粗糙而干燥。而刘致温热的呼吸轻柔地、持续地喷吐在他的后颈上，痒痒的，他第一次知道和别人靠这么近是这样的感觉。  
等他回过神来，一只黄鹂的轮廓已经成型了。  
梅修睦羡慕刘致有这样的天赋。须臾，刘致松开他的手，蘸起矿石颜料上色。青釉色在画布上染开，他却仍沉浸在手背上的余温里。  
他的心仍然跳得很快，像是要从胸膛里撞出来。  
刘致却像是什么都没发生过一样，吩咐宫人把画裱起来：“唔，滕虞殿怕是挂不下这么多画了，这幅就赐给爱卿吧。”  
梅修睦诚惶诚恐，慌忙谢恩。  
刘致笑了笑，没有多说什么。  
  
肃风运动在皇帝的支持下顺利地进行了下去。对于顶风作案者，梅修睦梳理了长长的名单，一并呈给皇帝。几位二、三品大员随后被免职，朝风为之一清。  
到了此时，巴结梅修睦的人也越来越多。梅家每天门庭若市，而梅修睦也顺利入了阁。  
内阁首辅司徒宁很好奇这样一位年轻人为何会受到皇帝的青睐。在司徒宁看来，梅修睦缺乏政治手腕，理想主义浓厚，竟然以孤臣自居。他不擅长平衡朝堂间错综复杂的人际关系，也就无法统筹百官的工作。  
而皇帝是个聪明人。这样的书生，皇帝以前是瞧不上眼的。  
不过，既然皇帝在大事上还是愿意听他司徒宁的主意，那他也没必要去为难这个圣眷日隆的后生。  
  
梅修睦入阁后，和皇帝独处的时间就更长了。皇帝常常与他促膝长谈，直到深夜。  
澄清吏治已经初步见效，梅修睦就想接着推进下别的改革。他早就注意到，开国时先帝分封的几十个宗室，如今已经有了几十万子孙。这些人每月领着丰厚的饷银，好吃懒做，还要侵吞百姓的田产。现在，国家百分之二十的财政收入都用来供养他们，以至于拿不出拨款来抵御鞑靼的袭扰。他恳请皇帝重视这个问题，取消荫田世袭的制度，转而要求宗室凭借军功才能继承这一待遇。  
刘致坐得离他很近，认真倾听时总是直视着他的双眼。即使梅修睦对自己的表述颇为自信，在刘致这样的凝视下还是慌乱地避开了目光。  
等到梅修睦终于说完，刘致才赞许地点了点头：“你说的正合朕的心意啊。只是几百年来，宗室在朝中已经树大根深。父皇在时，当时的丞相霍言就曾经力主改革；结果父皇一驾崩，他就在回府路上被刺杀了。朕当时年幼，虽然扼腕怅恨，却没有阻止这一切的办法，只能看着宗室派再次把持了朝政。爱卿可有对付他们的好点子？”  
“增开科举、广选璞玉，未来总会有时机成熟的一天的。”  
刘致定定瞧着他，忽然覆上他放在膝上的手：“可是朕倚重你，舍不得爱卿以后也遭遇霍言那样的横祸啊！”  
梅修睦一下僵住了。皇帝的手和上次一样宽阔、温暖、粗糙而干燥。他想要说点什么，却心如擂鼓，半个字也没吐出来。  
片刻后，皇帝收回了他的手，笑道：“今天已经这么晚了，宫门也落了锁，恐怕要委屈爱卿在养心殿留宿了。”  
梅修睦脑子里一片空白，呆呆应道：“微臣遵旨。”  
  
等到梅修睦躺到床上的时候他才想起来，内阁为了方便处理政务，在宫内是有值班住所的。  
那皇帝为什么还要让他在养心殿留宿呢？  
他想了半天也没想出个所以然来，沉沉睡去了。


	3. 第三章

司徒宁老了。  
在梅修睦最早被提拔到京城的时候，他便已经七十岁。五年后，他已经七十五岁了。  
为官几十年来，他虽然处事圆滑、甚至结党营私，但毕竟是尽心处理国事，促进了农业发展，一力保举的将领也立下赫赫战功。  
这样一位老臣，在重病缠身的时候，是很难不引起皇帝的恻隐之心的。  
病来如山倒。没过几周，司徒宁就躺在床上气若游丝了，哪怕是皇帝派去的御医也束手无策。  
皇帝听闻司徒宁病危，匆匆忙忙起驾去了他家。他坐在司徒宁床边，握着他满是皱纹的手，含泪道：“首辅啊，您要是倒了，朕该怎么办呐！”  
司徒宁已经是出气多进气少了。但面对皇帝的询问，他还是竭力吸了口气，用蚊蚋般的声音说：“臣有三位可以接替臣的人选。詹裕，中规中矩，做事缜密，此人为首辅，虽难有建树，但也不会有大过。陈炯，是臣的门生，此人颇负奇才、谋略深远，却心胸狭隘，皇上用他时，要用詹裕来节制。梅修睦，此子最讨陛下的喜欢，但其人虽有奇志，却好高骛远，沉不住气，皇上定要磨炼他几年心性以后，才能委以重任。”  
皇帝泪汪汪地答应：“您的话，朕一定都记在心里。”  
司徒宁甚至已经没有力气偏过头去看皇帝一眼。他的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，好半天才憋出一句话，是他早就打好的腹稿：“陛下，老臣还有几句话要交代。”  
“嗯嗯，学生听着。”刘致已经不再用“朕”来自称了。  
“十年前，我们刚刚平定了南汉。南汉据险以守，在当地经营已有两百年。我死后，朝廷不可掉以轻心，仍要在南郡派重兵驻守。基于这种情况，我国在未来二十年内……都不宜在北境发动大型……战事。”  
刘致又是连连答应，看着司徒宁慢慢把眼睛闭上了。  
“老师！”他恸呼一声，伸手一探，司徒宁已经气息全无了。  
皇帝：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！  
皇帝走出内室，一边抹眼泪一边宣布司徒宁的死讯。门外，司徒宁的子孙和门生们跪倒了一片，震天地号哭起来。  
司徒宁的儿子献上了司徒宁的遗表。皇帝简单扫了一眼，里面除了礼节用语就是他的那几句遗言了。他把遗表揣进袖子里带走，宣布罢朝三日哀悼，又亲自拟定了司徒宁的谥号——忠穆。  
司徒宁处事圆融，私交甚广，德高望重，文武百官大都为他真切地哀悼。  
只有梅修睦感到了微妙的妒意。  
他甚至还有点迷惑：皇帝不是说司徒宁是个老顽固吗？怎么还这么关切他呢？  
梅修睦今年已经三十岁了，还没有谈婚论嫁。  
他本该十九成婚，但守父孝拖了三年，守母孝又拖了三年。等到他二十五的时候，他又没有管住自己的心。  
梅修睦听闻皇帝悲痛，闭门不出，忍不住递了求见的折子。但皇帝没有见他，只在隔天发了条旨意，任命詹裕接任内阁首辅。  
第四天，刘致又开始上朝了。  
梅修睦站在朝臣队伍里，偷偷打量皇帝，想看他是不是憔悴了些。但台阶太高，皇帝太远，梅修睦只看得清阶壁上盘虬的蛟龙、和皇帝明黄的朝服。  
他终于明白“陛下”这个词的含义。  
下午的时候，刘致准时出现在内阁，例行处理政务。最近国内外没什么大事，所以他待了一会儿就回去了。  
梅修睦看到皇帝和以前没什么差别，稍稍放宽了心。  
几天后的休沐日，刘致又单独召见了他。他走进御花园的时候，看见有两个宫女站在刘致身后打着蒲扇，姿容妍丽，美目盼兮。  
他错开视线，向皇帝请安。  
皇帝随意得像是在问一位几日不见的后辈：“上次朕教你的那首曲子可学会了？”  
“学会了。”梅修睦恭敬地回答。  
他年少时一心只读圣贤书。现在他所有的才艺，都是刘致这五年来教给他的。  
桌上早就摆好了一把锦瑟。刘致努了努嘴：“那便试试吧。”  
他稳了稳心神，回想了一下乐谱，开始弹奏起来。  
曲至一半，刘致忽然从身后拥住了他，似乎想手把手纠正他的瑕疵：“你这里指法不对，应该要……”  
梅修睦的心神猛烈地晃起来，像荷塘里被清风打翻的露珠，七零八落。刘致刚碰到他的手，他就触电般地躲开了。  
皇帝愣了愣：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”梅修睦慌忙解释，“臣知道这里怎么弹。”  
皇帝连同他身上的热度一起退开了。梅修睦又弹了一遍，这次的指法果然是对的。  
这是一首《西洲曲》。  
“采莲南塘秋，莲花过人头。  
低头弄莲子，莲子清如水。  
……”  
梅修睦低着头，一边弹一边眨着眼睛。  
他怕一不小心泪珠就会掉出来。


	4. 第四章

刘致发现这几天的梅修睦有点心神不宁。  
刘致离他坐得近了，他会往边上挪一挪；内阁奏对的时候，他也会忽然跑神，叫他几次才反应过来。  
刘致有些烦恼——他似乎把事情搞砸了。  
  
刘致早在五年前就看上了梅修睦。  
人到中年，总是会喜欢长得养眼、朝气蓬勃的年轻人。他是皇帝，闲来无事的时候，逗弄一下、揩一揩油也不是什么大事。  
何况二十五年也只有一个梅修睦。  
但他没想到的是，他只是揩了揩油，梅修睦就对他动了感情。动了感情也就罢了，他还让梅修睦伤了心。  
刘致四十年来头一次遇到这种情况，不知道怎么办才能让梅修睦心情好起来。  
  
十天后就是一年一度的木兰围猎。  
围猎的目的可不是打个猎那么简单。它同时还将举行一场军演，皇帝将在围猎期间检阅军队，向蒙古展现本朝的实力。  
本朝国号大魏，成立于风雨飘摇之中。当时，前朝统治者荒淫无道，南汉节度使割据自立，蒙古南下入侵。前朝末代君主苟且偷安，向蒙古纳贡割地，将燕云十六州拱手送人。后来，大魏开国皇帝揭竿而起，推翻了黑暗的前朝。但燕云十六州和南汉，却不幸未能收复。  
其后，大魏统治者多次北伐，都以失败告终。燕云十六州地处燕山山脉和太行山脉的交界地带，易守难攻。蒙古人占据地利，总能轻易打退大魏的进攻。反倒是大魏，由于失去了燕京长城的庇护，常常到蒙古的袭扰，连京城也暴露在外族的兵锋之下。  
有基于此，刘致登基后与司徒宁制定了分化朔北、荡平南患的政策。东蒙古名鞑靼，西蒙古名瓦剌，长期以来冲突不断。大魏就联合弱小的瓦剌、叶尔羌、女真等国共同抵御强大的鞑靼，并且在多年准备后一举灭掉了南汉。  
现在，刘致打算暂时修生养息，专心进行内政的改革。军演这种事，有震慑力就够了。  
  
军演开幕式的演讲稿，刘致交代给梅修睦去写了。此刻，梅修睦看见，刘致站在高高的点将台上，在猎猎的龙旗下边，伸手接过司礼监秉笔递上来的手稿，朗声念出他在深夜精心雕琢而成的词句。  
他的心又不听使唤地鼓噪起来。  
  
“祁连，蒲剑澄。”  
“臣在。”两将打马而出，拱手听令。  
刘致打了个手势：“军演开始吧。”  
梅修睦站在看台上，看着演习部队变换阵型，嘶喊口号，觉得很有意思。良久，他往点将台上望了一眼，却正好对上刘致同样投过来的视线。他不确定皇帝是不是在看自己，就默默凝望了皇帝许久。  
他不知道皇帝被他看得心痒难耐。  
皇帝心想：既然揩一揩油可以，那吃干抹净也不算什么大事吧？  
  
于是这天傍晚，皇帝就叫梅修睦过去泡温泉。  
梅修睦拾掇了半天才施施然过去，到了地方却发现，温泉里只有皇帝一个人，而且皇帝什么都没穿。  
“陛下……”梅修睦脸红了。  
皇帝镇定道：“朕听闻高祖皇帝南征北战时，常与大将军在浴池中抵足长谈，增进君臣情谊。朕今日也想与爱卿长谈一番。”  
梅修睦暗道：我怎么没听说高祖皇帝和大将军还有这一出？  
皇帝又侃侃而谈：“这里的温泉都是地下自然涌出的天然泉水，富含矿物质，泡了对身体有好处。爱卿也下水试试好了。”  
“微臣遵旨。”梅修睦什么也不敢想，只得在皇帝殷切的目光下，把衣服脱了，交给旁边守候已久的太监。  
那小太监收到皇帝的眼神，又催促道：“梅大人，把亵裤也交给奴才吧。”  
梅修睦头皮发麻，又把亵裤给脱了，然后踩着石阶匆匆走进了温泉。  
等他回头一看，小太监已经带着他的衣服不见了。  
梅修睦：QAQ！


	5. 第五章

如果梅修睦愿意摘掉滤镜，他就会发现，皇帝只不过是一个色眯眯的、身材也有点松弛的中年男子。  
但他没有那么做。所以皇帝还是那个雄才大略、礼贤下士的皇帝。  
因此，梅修睦主动游到刘致身边，问：“陛下想聊什么？”  
  
刘致双腿交叠坐在温泉里，目光逡巡过梅修睦光洁的脖颈，伸臂勾过他的肩膀：“明天围猎，爱卿可有什么想打的猎物？”  
梅修睦摇了摇头：“皇上莫取笑臣了。臣连弓都拉不开，哪里能打到猎物呢？”  
“不用你打。你要什么，朕明天猎给你就是了。”刘致道。  
这实在不像正常君臣间发生的谈话。梅修睦奇怪地看了皇帝一眼。但皇帝镇定自若的回视打消了他的疑虑。他的眼神闪躲起来：“噢，臣……臣想要养只仙鹤。”  
话一说完他就后悔了——仙鹤是不是挺难猎的？  
但皇帝说：“没问题。”说着，皇帝的手往下滑了滑，搭在了他的腋下。  
梅修睦的身体微微发热，侧过脸来瞧见刘致隽刻的容颜，忽然问：“皇上……”  
“嗯？”  
“您对贵妃娘娘也是这么说的吗？”他问。  
  
皇帝定定看了他一眼，忽然翻身把他压在池壁上，吻了上去。这吻来得既突然又凶狠，转眼就撬开了他的牙关，长驱直入。梅修睦不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，呜呜地推刘致，但这推搡既迟疑又没有力量，一点也没有起效。  
皇帝并没有给梅修睦说话的机会。他一边吸吮着梅修睦的舌头，啧啧作响；一边把手移向他的腰和臀部，色情地揉捏着，使得温泉的热流不期然灌进他的臀缝里。梅修睦这辈子都没有过这样的体验。他无力地靠坐在温泉的边缘，任刘致蹂躏着，无法呼吸，下身也颤巍巍地挺立了起来。  
但皇帝的挑逗还不止于此。他用另一只手的指甲刮蹭梅修睦的乳头，待它们双双挺立之后，就向下游走，套弄起梅修睦的阴茎。梅修睦忍不住从唇缝里溢出一声甜腻的呻吟。  
皇帝终于放过了他。皇帝把唇从他的唇上移开，漫不经心的舔弄着他的下巴、脸颊直到耳垂，低沉地问了句：“舒服吗？”  
这话仿佛一道惊雷在梅修睦耳边炸开。  
他惊慌失措地哀求皇帝：“皇上，别这样……”  
皇帝哼了一声：“你不是喜欢朕吗？”  
  
梅修睦欲哭无泪了。  
他不知道自己什么时候暴露了心意。但哪怕他暗恋皇帝，他也知道这样的关系有悖纲常、危险重重。  
但皇帝今天显然对他志在必得。  
皇帝把他从温泉里拉起来，手臂有力地揽着他走向一屏风之隔的龙床，然后把他推倒在被褥上，从抽屉里摸出了不知什么时候准备的脂膏，蘸了点探向他的私处。进度之快，让他来不及反应。  
皇帝也很乐意在梅修睦身上留下自己的痕迹。他让梅修睦趴在床上，一边吮吸啃咬他的后腰，一边用手指在他身体里进出。梅修睦瑟缩起来，夹紧了臀部，喘息着挤出一句话：“皇上……您能冷静一下吗？”  
皇帝显然不把他的话放在眼里。他拍了拍梅修睦的臀：“不要忤逆朕。”  
皇帝常年习武，梅修睦试着挣扎了一下，没挣开就放弃了。他趴在床上，开始怀疑自己是不是因为太喜欢皇帝，才做了这样一个春梦。不然，这皇帝怎么和他之前认识的这么不同呢？  
五分钟后，皇帝伸进了第二根手指，然后是第三根……梅修睦被他触碰到敏感点，小小地惊呼了一声，刘致就更加频繁地往那个方向按压起来。  
梅修睦扭捏着身子，怎么也躲不开他的手指，可怜兮兮地问：“皇上，您是不是经常和别人这么做啊？怎么这么熟练……”  
皇帝亲了下他的唇，含笑回答：“你是第一个，也是最后一个。”  
梅修睦晕晕乎乎的，更加相信这是他做的一个春梦了。  
  
皇帝到底还是进去了。梅修睦有些吃力地吞吐着他的阴茎，缓解着身下传来的异样感，眼神湿漉漉的，看得皇帝心底一片柔软。  
刘致趴到梅修睦背上，一边挺动下身一边吻他，听他发出细碎的、黏腻的呻吟，仿佛人生都得到了升华。  
许是因为他们身上还带着温泉的水渍，梅修睦觉得有些冷，往刘致怀里缩了缩。刘致爱怜地抱紧了他修长的身体，又加大了进出的力度。梅修睦有些受不住，绞紧了后穴，身体下意识的弓起来，双手攥紧了被单。  
“皇上……”他小猫似的叫唤。  
刘致按着他的手臂，发狠了撞他，身体交接处啪啪作响：“朕在呢。”  
梅修睦一个劲儿的颤抖着，溢出似哭非哭的嘤咛。  
这更加勾起了皇帝的欲望，扣得他动弹不得。  
十五分钟后，梅修睦终于在反复的磨蹭中抵达了高潮，泄出一股白浊。他屈起身子，脖颈扬起，露出优雅的曲线和精巧的锁骨。  
而皇帝陛下一口咬了上去。  
然后射在他的体内。  
  
高潮之后的梅修睦有点恍惚。他还没从剧烈的喘息中平复过来。  
皇帝吻了吻他的肩胛骨，有些爱不释手地把他翻来覆去摸了半天。接着，皇帝抱他去温泉洗了个澡，又把他的头发擦干，塞回了毛茸茸的被窝。  
尽管梅修睦自己不想承认，他在这个时候非常依恋皇帝。  
他大胆地抱住了皇帝的腰，又不怕死地把头埋在皇帝的肩头，用一种撒娇似的口气问：“陛下会陪我到天亮吗？”  
“当然。”刘致吻了吻他的头发，“安心睡吧。”  
梅修睦又说：“那臣明天要见到那只仙鹤。”  
刘致揉了揉他的脑袋，大笑：“少不了你的，放心吧。”


	6. 第六章

第二天一早，梅修睦如愿在皇帝怀里醒来了。  
皇帝轻声细语，问他还有没有不适。梅修睦摇了摇头，他们就起身了。  
梅修睦赤裸着身子坐到床边，亲手为皇帝系上龙袍明黄的腰带，花了很久时间，仔仔细细把蝴蝶结拉得十分对称。穿戴完毕后，他们一道洗漱。梅修睦看见同一盆洗脸水中映着他和刘致的脸。他闭了闭眼，伸手掬了捧水，把这镜像打得粉碎。  
皇帝带他去吃早饭。清粥小菜，都是他平日喜欢的样式。梅修睦怀疑御厨没有放盐，不然吃着怎么这么寡淡无味。  
用完膳，他们坐着御辇到了猎场，就分别了。  
  
这天，皇帝带着百官和儿女们去打猎，直到傍晚才兴尽而归。  
晚些时候，小太监为梅修睦送去了一只仙鹤，还附赠了一位养鹤人。  
梅修睦见这只丹顶鹤羽毛光洁雪白，举止优雅，全身没有一点伤痕，便旁敲侧击道：“这鹤生得可真漂亮啊。劳公公费心了。”  
小太监不知道背后事由，忙说：“不费心。山庄里的仙鹤都是二公主养的，打小亲近人。奴才方才奉皇上口谕，给您挑只伶俐的抱来。”  
梅修睦淡淡一笑：“皇上有心了。”便打赏了几钱碎银叫小太监回去复命。  
  
几天后，他们从木兰猎场回到京城。一切还是老样子，除了梅修睦的怀里多了只仙鹤。  
他还刻了个印章，自号“抱鹤散人”。  
皇帝得知此事，哈哈一笑，在折扇上挥笔描了一位抱着仙鹤的云衣仙人。然后他又在仙人头顶勾了棵歪脖子青松，面前点了几樽酒，角落题字曰“抱鹤散人”，就把折扇赐给了梅修睦。  
于是，其他扇子从此都被梅修睦束之高阁。  
  
皇帝仍然常叫梅修睦去伴驾。  
自从有了肌肤之亲，皇帝的手就不规矩多了，经常明目张胆地摸上他的腰或者大腿。有侍从在的时候，梅修睦还会躲一躲；没人的时候嘛……  
梅修睦忍不住亲了刘致一口。  
刘致回亲了梅修睦一口。  
梅修睦又亲了刘致一口。  
刘致临幸了梅修睦。  
……  
养心殿里，梅修睦躺在那张他睡过五年的床上，双腿打颤。  
他终于知道皇帝为什么从来不让他回内阁值班室了。  
  
梅修睦和皇帝在一起的时候，也会偶尔吹一吹枕头风。  
每当地方需要拨款赈灾的时候，国库就会吃紧一阵。梅修睦因此觉察到财政改革的迫切性，劝皇帝早作打算。久而久之，皇帝也被他说动，决定将改革计划提前。  
  
这年七月的时候，皇帝相信时机已经成熟，便任命梅修睦做内阁首辅，开始颁布新政。从这天起出生的、和皇帝血缘关系在四代外的“皇亲”们，就不能再领取饷银和田产了。  
这个法令的利益相关方，要么已经失势，要么不需要救济也能养活自己，因此法令不费多大劲就执行了下去。  
过了一个月，皇帝又下令没有免税爵位的皇亲今年都要开始缴税。前面提到，这些“皇亲”的人口在一百多年间按指数级增长，已经有几十万了，因此政令的颁布着实在全国引起了不小的轰动。为了逃税，隐瞒土地、藏匿人口都只是常规操作。  
但梅修睦把事情办得很漂亮，这年收上来的税足足比往年多了百分之十。  
皇帝很高兴，在朝会上嘉奖了梅修睦和户部尚书陈炯。  
但梅修睦对皇帝说：“这次暴露出来的问题，只是冰山一角。长久以来，但凡大户，没有不偷税漏税、欺上瞒下的。要想改变这一风气，还需更加严格的监管啊。”  
  
这句话，在接下来成了第三轮改革起始的标志。  
在皇帝的默许下，梅修睦正式对官僚集团下手了。


	7. 第七章

梅修睦这次意图颁布的法令包括：方田均税、矿产国营、会计整改、流动监察、连带问责等。考虑到六部的工作量，下一年度先做会计整改和流动监察。  
吏、户、刑、工四部天天加班，内阁的油灯就没有熄灭的时候。  
  
陈炯是司徒宁的得意门生，司徒宁去世后他的党羽就归附了陈炯。这些天，听到变法风声的众人纷纷登门拜访，做地方官的也遣了小厮来问。陈炯便挑着要紧的消息给几个亲信说了。  
提前知道政策总是有利可图，何况有些事还有充足的时间准备。本次会计整改，要把单式记账法改成复式记账法，方便重新整理、核对往年的账目。亲信们大惊失色：“这……”  
为官几十年，谁没做过假账呢？  
陈炯抿了口茶，笑笑：“这不是给你们时间去查漏补缺了嘛。”  
亲信们感激涕零：“我等唯陈大人马首是瞻！”  
除会计外，其他政策也处处有手脚可做。  
密谈一番以后，亲信们就回去了。  
  
梅修睦听闻隔三差五就有人和陈炯密会，心里发毛。尽管大魏已禁止私人请托，但梅修睦没有陈炯收礼的证据，就不能拿他怎么样。  
  
有一天，梅修睦正在内阁起草法令细则。陈炯埋头看账本累了，就起来伸了个懒腰，踱步到梅修睦身后看看他写的啥。  
梅修睦察觉到背后的目光，心中警惕，遮住纸不给他看。  
陈炯不悦：“你不是在起草财政部门的法令吗？我看一看还不行了？”  
梅修睦怀疑他看了会泄露机密，又不好明说，便道：“等我们修订完了你再看罢。”  
这法令修订完起码还得一个月。陈炯趁梅修睦不注意，劈手夺过那张纸。不料那纸脆得很，一不小心就四分五裂了。  
两人俱是一愣。  
梅修睦率先反应过来，霍然起身：“你不是要看吗？替我重抄一份，包你看得清清楚楚。”  
陈炯摸了摸鼻子：“要不是你不给我看，又怎么会……”  
梅修睦恼道：“要不要我去请陛下评评理？”  
陈炯赔笑：“算了吧。这种小事，何须惊动陛下？我抄一份就是了。”  
陈炯捡了碎纸回办公位上抄，心里却有了计较。  
  
过了年关，新的会计条例就正式推行下去了。  
没提前得到消息的贪官们大都出现了对不上账的问题，正好被抽查的巡查组抓走。  
随着改革的深入进行，弹劾梅修睦的折子也越来越多，大多是说复式记账法繁琐费时、对数学要求高，不适合基层管理的；也有人发现流动监察权限模糊的问题。不过也有些奇奇怪怪的折子冒出来，称梅修睦年过三十还未娶妻生子，是为不孝，私德有亏。  
皇帝责令内阁改进工作，转眼把弹劾梅修睦私德有亏的官员贬去了海南。  
  
梅修睦发现自己越来越喜欢刘致了。  
一年前，他还总是患得患失，担心皇帝会不会喜新厌旧。但一年多过去，皇帝对他恩宠如旧。现在，梅修睦敢拽着刘致的胡子亲他的下巴，也敢在七夕节讨要一块羊脂玉佩了。  
有一日，两人去游湖。刘致开玩笑说：“今年事情一多，朕就老得越来越快了。等过个二十年，爱卿可不要嫌弃朕牙齿掉光的模样啊。”  
“怎么会？”梅修睦拉着刘致的胳膊，关注点与他不同，“再过二十年，陛下还会喜欢臣吗？”  
皇帝深深看着他。半晌，刘致转开眼神，随口允诺道：“只要你想，就可以。”  
梅修睦没看到皇帝的脸色，欢喜得这晚上都没有睡好。  
  
这年秋收以后，一向与大魏不合的鞑靼忽然派来了使臣。  
礼部为此举办了国宴。皇帝在国宴上询问使臣的来意。使臣一开口便石破天惊：“敝国愿以燕云十六州为礼，与贵国结为秦晋之好。”  
群臣一片哗然，都不约而同地想起一个词——“无事献殷勤——非奸即盗”。  
皇帝抬手让大臣们安静下来：“贵使还是莫要开这样的玩笑了吧。”  
使者又叽里呱啦解释了一通，才把缘由讲清楚了。原来，鞑靼的现任单于野心勃勃，想要一统草原。但苦于草原的其他部落大都与大魏交好，同盟互助，单于发兵了几次都没能打下来。因此，单于就想把燕云十六州还给大魏，换取北方肥沃的草场。  
“我们单于说了，贵国想要中立或者分一杯羹，都不是问题。燕云十六州以农业为主，敝国留着也不知道如何管理。不如今后与贵国互市通商，也能获得稳定的日用品来源。”  
皇帝一时判断不出使臣是真心还是假意，沉吟道：“兹事体大，敝国还需考虑几天才是。”  
使臣笑道：“这是自然。”


	8. 第八章

使者的诉求自然在朝堂上引起了激烈的争论。  
大部分大臣都认为，鞑靼人诡计多端，不可能真的归还燕云十六州。但鞑靼使者信誓旦旦，表示愿意先归还长城以南的燕云七州以示诚意，待大魏与其他草原国家断交后，他们再归还另外九州。  
  
大臣们疑虑更重了。大司马祁连曾多次与鞑靼交战，闻言冷哼一声：“谁知道你们归还之前，是不是已经空室清野了呢？不然的话，你们是不是打算在城中留下细作，或者埋伏上精兵，一旦我军开拨进驻，你们就能包饺子了呢？”  
使者苦笑道：“城中有细作、伏兵与否，屯粮、武库是否充足，城墙是否坚固，到了现场都是容易查探的。若贵司马实在不相信敝国，可以主动空室清野，带上自己的人马、粮草、淡水进驻城中。待贵国控制了各州县的城池，敝国就算想反悔也无能为力了。”  
祁连蹙了蹙眉，向皇帝拱手：“若鞑靼完全撤军，末将便可确保燕云十六州顺利接收。”  
皇帝神色不变：“那么，若我军在接收城池的过程中遭遇伏兵，怎么办？”  
祁连与蒲见澄对视一眼。蒲见澄出列道：“末将愿为皇上拟出备敌之策。”  
皇帝抚掌而笑：“好啊。有爱卿如此，朕就可以高枕无忧了。”  
  
梅修睦在旁边，越听越不对劲。  
使者一走，他便问道：“陛下，您是打算同意与鞑靼的协约了吗？”  
刘致道：“正有此意。爱卿有何高见？”  
梅修睦拱手道：“皇上，我们与瓦剌的盟约已经有几十年。若贸然变动国策，恐怕会失信于天下啊。”  
刘致不以为然：“国家之间，本来就是尔虞我诈，皆为利往，何来守信一说？梅大人不要太迂腐了。”  
陈炯却说：“皇上，微臣也觉得与鞑靼结盟不妥。鞑靼强大，瓦剌弱小，而大魏实力稍逊于鞑靼。自古以来，弱国合纵才能保全自身，与强国连横就会自取灭亡。北宋联金灭辽而亡于金，南宋连元灭金而亡于元，不正是这个道理吗？因此，与瓦剌的同盟应该是我们的基本国策，不应该轻易动摇。”  
刘致为难地说：“朕何尝不知道这个道理呢？但爱卿也知道，燕云十六州的地理位置实在是太关键了。鞑靼占据着它，就像扼住了大魏的咽喉，朕没有一刻不为之担忧的。如果能不费一兵一卒就收复它，朕就能为子孙后代省去多少心力啊！”  
陈炯反驳：“大魏实力尚且不如鞑靼，更不用说一个统一的草原国家了。就算我们现在收复了燕云十六州，若将来蒙古南侵，大魏有信心守住它们吗？”  
刘致说：“陈爱卿何惧也。只要巩固了长城边防，蒙古想要南侵就很困难了。”  
梅修睦追问：“如果明年，蒙古趁我国还未来得及加强防御工事之际，就联合南侵呢？”  
“这……”刘致想了想，“这就要交给礼部斡旋，防患于未然了。”  
陈炯叹息道：“既然皇上已有成算，微臣就不必多言了。只是将来与瓦剌重新结盟的时候，大魏恐怕要付出很大代价了。还请皇上另择贤能统筹此事。”  
“朕心里有数。”  
刘致主意已定，不管接下来梅修睦怎么劝说，都不肯改变他的决定。  
“梅爱卿啊，务观有诗云：‘遗民泪尽胡尘里，南望王师又一年。’朕这次若不拿回燕云十六州，如何对得起黎民百姓呢？”  
  
梅修睦劝不动皇帝，只能灰溜溜地打道回府。  
路上，陈炯低声对梅修睦说：“皇上已经四十二岁了。”  
“所以呢？”  
陈炯把声音压得更低了：“皇上有驱虎吞狼之志。但大魏的前几任皇帝，没有能活过五十岁的。”  
梅修睦又惊又怒：“陈大人，慎言！”  
陈炯耸了耸肩，一脸无辜：“我可什么都没说。”  
梅修睦不想和他争论。皇帝的身体是很好的——这点他恐怕比任何人都清楚。  
但他还是不免担忧起来——皇上真的是因为急于求成，才做下鲁莽的决定了吗？  
  
这天傍晚，梅修睦的相府有客人求见。原来这是瓦剌常驻在这里的客卿，听闻鞑靼使者携重金访魏，与皇帝相谈甚欢，就赶紧到相府询问情况。  
梅修睦忧虑地向他透露了谈判最新的进展，并说：“和贵国的友谊发生变故，是你我都不愿意见到的。趁谈判还未结束，贵国最好赶紧派使臣过来，或许还能使皇上回心转意。”  
客卿听后面色凝重，匆匆离开了。


	9. 第九章

梅修睦无论如何也想不到，他这样一个小小的举动会在第二天的朝堂上引起轩然大波。  
御史台的几个御史大夫像是约好了一样，集体弹劾他里通外敌、罪不可赦。  
梅修睦半点狡辩的经验都没有。他面对质问，特别实诚地说：“可是，鞑靼使者还没来的时候，这样的会面是再正常不过的呀。”  
那御史听了，得意地向众人摊了摊手：“看来，梅大人自己也承认勾结瓦剌了。”  
刘致坐在龙椅上，脸都黑了。他缓缓道：“梅修睦，朕将你罚俸一年。你可知错？”  
梅修睦望了皇帝一眼，心就定了：“臣知错。”  
兵部尚书蒲见澄左右张望了几下，出列道：“皇上，国法无情，这样的先例开不得啊！”  
“放肆！”刘致勃然变色，“内阁成员的处置什么时候轮到你过问了？”  
事实证明，司徒宁去世后就没有人敢公然和皇帝叫板了。蒲见澄扑通跪了下来：“皇上息怒。”他这一跪，之前那几个御史也跪了下去。  
皇帝并不叫他们起来。他冷冷地扫视过群臣，就继续接下来的议题。  
梅修睦有点儿幸灾乐祸了。  
  
但他着实高兴得太早了。  
到了下午，刘致就把梅修睦叫过去，把堆成小山的弹劾他的折子丢到他面前：“你自己看吧。”  
这些折子最早还是一年前的，指控的都是一些比较严重的罪名，包括矫传圣意、专断擅权、里通外寇等。梅修睦看着看着就缓缓跪到了地上，良久无言。  
漫长的沉默过后，刘致开口了：“朕认为你已经不再适合担任内阁首辅了。”  
这太突然了。梅修睦倒吸一口气，质问道：“如果陛下认为臣哪里做得不对，为什么不早点告诉臣？而如今您已经决定罢免臣，为什么又在早朝上驳回蒲大人的话？”  
刘致没有回答他的问题：“朕会对外宣称是你自己请辞。”  
“陛下！”  
“你过了年就去应天吧。先待上两年。”刘致没有半点停顿。  
梅修睦怔住，讷讷张了张口：“陛下……是有什么事、要安排臣去做吗？”  
刘致看着他，紧抿着嘴，没有做声。  
梅修睦的心一点一点凉下去。  
皇帝揉眉组织了一下措辞：“朕觉得……”  
梅修睦忽然读懂了什么。直到画布上的彩釉在一夜间风干褪色，悉数皲裂，他才发现这竟可以如此轻易被剥离。  
他打断皇帝的话：“是臣僭越了。”他深深叩首，跪伏在地，后背突出单薄的脊梁。  
刘致看着梅修睦，话忽然就通顺了起来：“朕以前是觉得，你做事还不稳妥，也不是什么大碍，多历练两年就行了。但昨天你私见外臣，恐怕还是忘记自己的本分了。所以，去应天磨磨脾性也好。至于早上朕斥责蒲见澄，是因为——”他顿了顿，咬了重音，“朕不喜欢被要挟。”  
梅修睦明白了。他和蒲见澄是一样的，只能做皇帝的刀，却不能做用刀的人。  
但他们又不一样。蒲见澄只是跪了一个早朝，梅修睦现在却感觉整个人都被抽空了，手臂也开始发颤。他努力是自己的声音不那么狼狈，但还是免不了带了鼻音：“那么，陛下，新法怎么办呢？”  
“这你不用担心，朝廷里有很多人都可以主持新法。”刘致起了身子，又重新坐回去。  
梅修睦更难过了。他瓮声瓮气地说：“那臣这就回去写辞职的折子。”  
“可以。”刘致干巴巴地说。  
  
这个新年，梅修睦过得食不知味。  
许是因为尴尬，皇帝再也没留他过过夜。除了内阁会议，他就再也没有近距离见到皇帝的机会了。  
他狠下心，把刘致送给他的画和仙鹤都送了人，没有和刘致多说一句话。但刘致仿佛对他很歉疚，又赐了更多东西下来。  
梅修睦把东西都退了回去。  
  
过了年，梅修睦就启程南下了。  
马车哐当哐当，让他想起妇人织蚕丝的踏板声。出了京城，他就听说大魏和鞑靼已经就协议达成一致。行至山东时，大魏陆续接收了燕云七州，分别是檀州、顺州、幽州、蓟州、涿州、莫州和瀛洲。他进入南直隶后，大魏就与瓦剌正式断交。旋即，鞑靼发重兵攻打瓦剌等国，连连大捷。  
梅修睦坐在他应天的官衙里。其实皇帝是调他来做南直隶总督，不算差；何况这儿没有沙尘暴，只有纸醉金迷的秦淮河。  
但他仍然觉得愤慨——为他思念皇帝而皇帝可以不思念他而愤慨。  
  
应天作为留都，人员关系也十分复杂。然而这里的官员都不敢招惹梅修睦——坊间相传，这是个正和皇上闹脾气、还敢把御赐的东西送人的宠臣。“过不了几年他就会回去的。”他们断言。  
但梅修睦不知道这个传言。他闲暇的时候，总是忍不住旁敲侧击地打探京城的消息；或者约上文人墨客，一起写两首酸诗。应天的闺怨诗很是风行，他也装模作样地写了几首，以此讽喻朝政。幸好他不知道这些闺怨诗都通过锦衣卫传到了皇帝的耳朵里，否则他绝对不会写的。  
他几乎再也没碰过锦瑟或丹青。  
  
这年是弘宁二十八年。是岁夏末，瓦剌、女真等部相继向鞑靼乞降，达成停战协议。随后，大魏请求接收燕云剩余九州，但鞑靼以“草原还未统一”为由拒绝。  
同年秋末，瓦剌、女真等部以大魏背叛同盟为由，大举南下入侵。大魏请求鞑靼从东、西线帮忙牵制。但鞑靼不但拒绝了大魏的请求，还撕毁盟约，加入了南侵的行列。


	10. 第十章

至此，大魏挽救外交局势的一切努力都宣告失败。  
礼部尚书郦徽知道自己要大祸临头了。在皇帝降罪于他之前，他就早早递交了辞职报告，通知全家老小跑路了。  
  
刘致颓然坐在乾清宫里，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。他有点想念那个从前会给他按摩头皮的年轻人，但大臣们还在或紧张或凝重地看着他，因此他甩了甩头，把不该有的想法撇去了。这种时候，谁都可以慌，但他不可以。  
皇帝挺直了身子，正式将郦徽免职，快速议定了新任礼部尚书的人选，紧接着就问起军情。  
大司马祁连已经整顿虎贲军完毕，即日就可以挂帅出征。早在半年前，全国就开始征调的军队、粮草，这几天也已经在边境部署、补给完毕了。皇帝沉声开口：“各位，蒙古南侵的可能是我们早就有所预料的，因此也已经做好了准备。现在，由蒲尚书来陈述防御计划。”  
防御大致分为燕云南七州的防御和大魏本土的防御。其中，祁连负责在燕云南七州拦住鞑靼大军。而在大魏本土边境，经验丰富的总兵们要将瓦剌和女真拦在境外。各部守军互成掎角之势，方便相互驰援。  
蒲见澄讲到结尾，话锋一转：“但是，尽管我们已经抽调了全国各地的援军，但是要面对多国进攻，边境兵力还是不足。毕竟，我国北部边境线长达八千里，防不过来啊。”  
大臣们齐刷刷地沉默了。  
皇帝眼光凶狠：“有关隘的地方，就死守；没有关隘的地方，就围剿。想要封侯的，就自己来拿！”  
众将齐道：“末将愿往！”  
于是又是一通安排，到傍晚才堪堪结束了今天的议程。  
  
可惜，大军不是磨磨嘴皮子就能挡住的。  
燕云北九州和南七州之间，隔着燕山和太行山，山脉上本来横亘着万里长城。然而，在蒙古统治期间，鞑靼以“阻碍通商”为由将这一段长城拆除了大半。  
很快，鞑靼将领伯尼就集中兵力打开了一个缺口，乌压压的骑兵乌压压地涌进山口，近逼檀州、顺州。蒙古铁骑名不虚传，虎贲军被打得节节败退。  
檀州失守。  
顺州失守。  
蓟州失守。  
幽州失守，祁连阵亡。  
……  
短短三个月，燕云南七州尽数回到了鞑靼手中。  
相比之下，瓦剌和女真的表现就要逊色一些。在他们逼近关隘后，大魏依托长城之险，不仅击败了他们，还出关重挫了他们的主力。瓦剌、女真首领胆怯，意欲退兵。  
鞑靼担心腾出余力的大魏专心对付自己，只好转向去进攻东、西侧的长城守军，使得本来停滞不前的瓦剌和女真也捡到了一两座城池。  
而瓦剌、女真在鞑靼协助下入关后，并不主动进攻，只为鞑靼牵制兵力。只要大魏哪座城池空虚，他们就会像狮子后面的鬣狗一样扑上来。  
刘致面如死灰，一边督促征兵，一边不得不遣使向鞑靼求和。使臣启程后，他一年来第一次给梅修睦写了一封私信。信中，他让梅修睦加强应天军备——“如果京城失守，应天就是首都了。”  
  
五天后，梅修睦的回信送到了皇帝案头。  
信中中规中矩地汇报了南直隶的守备措施，结尾却写道：“臣只想亲眼见到陛下万安。”  
刘致摩挲着那熟悉的字迹，盯着这句话看了良久。然后他叹了口气，把信搁到了一边。  
  
几天后，使臣差回的信使到了。他向皇帝汇报鞑靼提出的条约草案，内容无非是割地赔款纳贡，此外还要求大魏皇帝亲自去鞑靼境内谈判。  
皇帝缓缓吐出一口浊气：“割地就算了吧，赔款纳贡还能考虑一下。”  
朝堂上鸦雀无声。一位老臣忽然喝道：“皇上！太祖皇帝立国时有国训，我大魏不和亲、不赔款、不割地、不纳贡！皇上莫非把这句话忘到狗肚子里去了吗！”  
皇帝冷笑一声：“那朕就委任你去和鞑靼谈判。若不和亲、不赔款、不割地、不纳贡，你就能让鞑靼退兵，朕便许你以三公之位。”  
那老臣哑口无言，抖如筛糠。  
于是，众臣便关于赔款纳贡的数额争吵不休。但不管是谁，都不愿皇帝以身涉险。


	11. 第十一章

过了几天，北面的谈判也有了进展。礼部侍郎姚夏对鞑靼使者瓦尔特说：“贵国选在秋收之后入侵，粮草是充裕了，但祸患也随之到来啊。现在正值冬歇时节，无需农忙，因此敝国在过去三月间，已经临时征召了二十万大军，近日已经抵达边关了。不出五日，我军就能彻底将瓦剌和女真赶出关外，逼其退兵。到了那个时候，贵国又该如何自处呢？”  
瓦尔特冷笑道：“您所谓的大军，不过是受过一点儿训练的民兵罢了。现在已经是十二月，再过两月便是春耕。敝国倒是有耐心陪贵国耗下去，就怕贵国没这个底气啊。”  
“敝国地大物博，错过一部分春耕也没什么。就是不知贵国的存粮还能支撑多久？”  
……  
一番唇枪舌剑后，瓦尔特给出了不割地的条件——大魏皇帝必须亲自去鞑靼签署停战协议。“昔日中原击败突厥、吐蕃、高句丽时，这些国家的首领无不亲入长安求和。如今鞑靼击败大魏，也该礼尚往来才对。”  
姚夏把这个消息传回了朝廷。  
  
收到消息的当晚，刘致过了很久都没有睡着。  
然后他点起灯，拟旨：“召南直隶总督梅修睦入京述职。”  
四天后，梅修睦抵达了京城。他连夜赶路，甚至快过了锦衣卫的马。  
  
援军确实将瓦剌和女真赶出了关外，达成了停战。但大魏面对鞑靼的防线，却仍然岌岌可危。  
故而，刘致已经倾向于同意鞑靼的条件了。他对内阁大臣说：“这场战事，是朕力主与鞑靼结盟而起；如今，也该由朕亲手了结。”  
座下大都是天子一手提拔的近臣，闻言神色俱变。陈炯起身拱手：“鞑靼断然不会轻易放弃割地的要求。他们必然是想对您不利啊，皇上！”  
刘致平静道：“大魏已经不能吃败仗了。现在鞑靼兵临的每一座城池，都可以称得上是京城的门户。朕去和谈，也是不得已的选择。”  
早年大魏建国时，本着“天子守国门”的理念，京城选址就在北方边境以南八百里。这也使得大魏在对敌时没有多少缓冲的余地。  
陈炯仍坚持自己的看法：“不是这样。若鞑靼的进攻有利可图，即使两国暂时休战，他们也会再次发兵；反之，即使两国未曾和谈，他们也会自觉退兵。陛下是否前去和谈，哪里会影响鞑靼的决策呢？”  
“若照陈大人这么说，国家之间还要和谈做什么呢？”杨绍不同意陈炯的话，“和谈的意义就在于互惠啊。臣以为，鞑靼只不过是想用较小的成本换取国际地位的提升，才会请陛下亲自去和谈。毕竟，瓦剌、女真首领也曾去鞑靼首都乞降，都没有被扣留过啊。”  
臣子们争执不下。  
  
刘致听了一会儿，忽然问：“我们和瓦剌等国的军事同盟协议什么时候能签下来？”  
“快了。”礼部尚书祝滕回答，“和鞑靼结盟对瓦剌等国没有好处，何况它们收了我们的赔礼。协议已经拟好了，等两个月后瓦剌休整完毕就能生效。”  
刘致想了想：“既然这样，朕还是同意亲自去鞑靼和谈吧。否则，鞑靼还会在近期发起进攻，局势就难以控制了。而等到正式和谈期间，鞑靼慑于我们的同盟，就不大可能冒险扣押朕了。”  
“是。”臣子们被说服了。  
“朕离京后，太子监国。如有万一，诸卿可拥立太子即位。”  
刘致顿了顿，话锋一转，“在过去两年间，大魏虽然失去了十座城池，却得到了燕云南七州的全部地图，也进一步验证了燕京长城的战略地位。待十五年后，南患已消，大魏必取燕云！”  
尽管前路未卜，他的眼里仍有光。  
  
这天夜晚，皇帝终于召见了梅修睦。  
梅修睦行过礼后，见皇帝盯着他瞧，一时又恼又忧：“陛下不是已经决定离京和谈了吗？还叫臣过来做什么呢？”  
皇帝噙了笑：“爱卿不是想亲眼见到朕安好吗？”  
梅修睦被他堵得说不出话来。  
皇帝知道他气闷，又说：“好啦，是朕想见到爱卿安好。”  
梅修睦道：“陛下真是油嘴滑舌。”但他的目光却可疑地闪躲起来，嘴唇也轻轻抿起。  
皇帝仿佛忘记了自己贬谪他的初衷，对他这种忤逆的言辞毫不在意。他走到梅修睦跟前，饶有兴致地挑起他的下巴。  
梅修睦后退了一步，忍无可忍地嚷道：“陛下，我们已经断了！”  
“断了？”皇帝哼笑，“断了你还敢把朕御赐的东西送人？”


	12. 第十二章

梅修睦不明白，为什么他划清界限的举动反倒成了刘致纠缠不清的理由。  
刘致一步步靠近，他就一步步后退，直到刘致不耐烦地踩到他的脚背上。刘致穿着柔软的绣鞋，踩上了也不是很痛，但梅修睦却没法再后退了，只能眼睁睁看着刘致的脸一点点放大，然后吻住了他。  
梅修睦呆呆站着，大脑被皇帝钻进来的舌头搅成了一团浆糊。更狼狈的是，仅仅是被刘致这样吻了一通，他就不可自抑地起了反应，手脚发软，呼吸急促。  
刘致伸手搂上他的腰，低低笑了。  
  
梅修睦呢喃：“陛下，您究竟把臣当成什么了啊？哪有这样召之即来、挥之即去的呢？”  
“下放你是因为公事，召你来是因为私事。并不冲突。”皇帝寥寥解释了一句，便轻车熟路地把人拐上了床。  
梅修睦许久没被他碰过，后穴又紧致又敏感。刘致刚戳入一截手指，梅修睦就软倒在他怀里。皇帝似乎很满意他的反应，对他又亲又摸。他的眼里都水蒙蒙的了。  
梅修睦的腰又白又纤细，仿佛用力一捏就能折断似的。皇帝润滑完，就掐着他的腰操干进去，手指在腰上留下清晰可见的红痕。  
梅修睦的内心矛盾至极，双腿却不受控制地打开，迎合刘致的插入。他很想再问问皇帝是怎么看待他的，问问皇帝能不能不要亲自去和谈……但身体深处的快感淹没了他。他茫然地看着自己双腿战栗，下身光裸被撞出白沫，胸前浮现红痕——他大口喘息，却一句话也问不出口了。  
在满室的腥膻味里，他偏过头去，终于滑下一滴清泪来。  
  
云消雨歇之后，刘致餍足地把他抱在怀里，用下巴轻轻蹭着他的肩头。梅修睦这才低低问：“陛下，您召臣来就是为了做这个的吗？”  
刘致环着他的手臂紧了紧：“不。只是朕一个月以后就要走了，所以便想着见你一面。”  
梅修睦也不知怎么的又生气了：“您既然知道离别之苦，又为什么非要以身犯险？为什么还将臣留在应天？您不知道，臣这一走，整顿吏治就成了一纸空文呐！”  
皇帝没有应声，他就自顾自地说下去，历数自己在应天关于新法的见闻。大户把自己的良田报成劣田来逃税；官差贱价收购民营矿产，上报开支时却谎称用的市价；御史来抽查前五天，官吏们就纷纷得到了消息。欺上瞒下，沆瀣一气。追根溯源，这些人的靠山直指内阁首辅陈炯。难怪自己递的折子一到京城，就没了消息，原来是被他给截住了。  
刘致听到这里，竟然噗嗤笑出了声。  
“笑什么笑！”  
刘致说：“不是跟你说了，如果牵涉的利害关系比较多，就交给锦衣卫发密折吗？你通过正规渠道上奏，当然到不了朕手里。”  
“臣是可以发密折，那其他官员呢？”梅修睦气得坐了起来，“朝纲废弛，皇上不以为耻、反倒习以为常，难怪朝廷从上到下都乌烟瘴气啊！”  
皇帝眉头微敛：“水至清则无鱼。如果推动新法无利可图，哪有人会尽心落实朝廷的政令呢？陈炯私德有损，大节无亏，能依附上他的人都有分寸。最近几年来，朝廷的收入大幅增加，也没出现百姓因为新法家破人亡的祸事。朕还是看重他的。”  
梅修睦怔住了。他仿佛第一次认识刘致一般，嘴唇翕动：“皇上，您以前跟臣不是这么说的。臣以为，就算朝廷奸佞当道，至少您还知道是非曲直。”  
刘致伸手插进他的头发，叹道：“以前，有朕护着，你天真一些也没关系。现在……”  
梅修睦一字一句地问他：“现在，您是不愿意护着臣了是吗？”  
刘致心道：不是的。朕只是怕朕去了鞑靼就回不来了。可是他望着梅修睦炽热的眼，这句话怎么也说不出口。  
梅修睦起身推开他，口气冷淡了下来：“既然这样，那也轮不到臣体恤皇上了。”他捡起散落的衣服穿，“皇上要去哪儿请自便吧。臣要回应天处理公务了。”  
  
皇帝知道自己对梅修睦有情。但他没想到，报应来得这么快。  
梅修睦的话似把重锤在他心上敲了一记。他的心闷疼着挣动，像砧板上挨了一刀的鱼。耳边也嗡嗡地响，如那一锤的余音。  
刘致看着梅修睦如墨的长发在眼前轻轻晃动，好一阵才缓过气，道：“在宫里沐个浴再走吧。”  
梅修睦看也不看他一眼：“臣家里有热水，不劳皇上赏赐。”  
刘致不自觉地攥住被子，指节都泛了白。他望着梅修睦匆匆拾掇完、举步欲走，又忍不住叫住他：“修睦！”  
“还有什么事？”  
“你以后还是和陈炯打好关系。上次弹劾你的，就是他的人。”  
“陛下！”梅修睦侧过脸来，秀眉紧紧蹙起，流露出厌恶的神色来，“道不同，不相为谋。”  
这话不知是在说他和陈炯，还是他和皇帝。  
皇帝没再做声了。梅修睦回头看了眼，发现他紧紧盯着自己，脸色很难看——眼角发红，嘴唇紧抿，指关用力，肩膀轻微地颤动着。梅修睦将这解读为皇帝发怒前的征兆。  
他有些心虚，赶紧行了个礼，疾步走了出去。  
一直到夜风扑到他的脸上，他还是有点儿后怕的感觉。  
  
梅修睦既然认定这些年的君臣情谊都喂了狗，也就痛快地回了应天。  
一月后，皇帝乘着吱吱呀呀的马车，北上和谈。


	13. Chapter 13

鞑靼人果真背信弃义。  
刘致一入谈判会场，便被就地拿下，软禁起来。随行的护卫也被杀了个七七八八。  
  
鞑靼单于萨米前去探视，带来了外交文书，上边要求割让的领土比之前还大了一圈。  
刘致闲适而坐，勾唇：“贵国以为，扣押朕便可以要挟我国割地了？”  
萨米为他倒了杯酒：“有何不可？”  
刘致大笑：“用割地来赎回君王之事，我中原亘古未有。有一句话，朕的大臣们常常挂在嘴边：‘民为重，社稷次之，君为轻。’只要社稷不失，朕之死活，与他们何干？这条约，朕不会签，朕的大臣更不会签！”  
“贵国大臣深明事理，本王佩服。”萨米自斟自饮，“只是陛下久久不归，朝野恐怕要另立新君了吧。”  
刘致打量着他：“怎么，你以为朕贪恋皇位，所以想以此说服朕尽快签署文书？”  
“非也非也。”萨米摆手，“陛下一心为国，本王早有耳闻。但您的太子，是否也像您一样呢？等他坐上皇位，敝国再放出消息、护送您还朝，贵国内乱的好戏就可以上演了啊。”  
刘致不以为然：“若太子愿意把皇位还给朕，朕就接着；若他不还，朕就做太上皇去。何来内乱之忧？”  
萨米目光如隼：“您信任太子，太子却不信任您。本王扣留阁下，不过是想复徽、钦二宗与高宗之旧事罢了！”  
刘致的手一抖：“朕的太子如何，单于竟比朕更清楚吗？”  
“哪里哪里。”萨米一笑，“本王只不过是揣度人之常情罢了。”  
  
瓦尔特用刘致去逼迫姚夏同意割地，姚夏果然不接受。  
大魏朝中，大臣们讨论一番以后，便按刘致临走前的口谕，拥立太子刘裕登基。刘致便成了太上皇。  
典礼已毕，陈炯便对新皇说：“陛下已经继承了皇位，我国与瓦剌的协约也已经生效，明天便该和内阁讨论北伐事宜了。”  
刘裕冷哼一声，拂了拂袖子：“谁说朕要北伐了？”  
“这……”陈炯有点摸不着头脑，“鞑靼出尔反尔、软禁太上皇，难道不应该讨伐吗？”  
“若是打赢了，鞑靼把父皇送回来，朕这皇帝还做不做了？”刘裕淡淡瞥了他一眼。  
前东宫舍人杨绍附和：“是啊是啊。太上皇要是回来，今上可不光是会失去皇位——恐怕还会招致猜忌，有性命之忧啊！”  
“你！”陈炯气得舌头都打了结，“那燕云十六州还要不要收复了？”  
刘裕云淡风轻地说：“等父皇在鞑靼薨了，朕自然会起兵收复。”  
刘裕在以往监国期间，一向表现得恭俭敦厚、勤勤恳恳，以至于陈炯从未料到他竟是如此厚颜无耻之徒。此刻，陈炯跺了跺脚，一句谏言也想不出来。最后他拱了拱手，叹道：“臣知道了。”  
  
萨米得知大魏无意北伐，哈哈大笑。他拎着酒肉去探望刘致，嘲笑道：“看来，贵国已经没有人希望君上回去了。”  
刘致脸色铁青，却坚持说：“不，还是有的。”  
“谁？”  
刘致啃了一口萨米递过来的烤羊腿：“新君如此昏庸，他们能不希望朕回去？”  
“希望你回去的大臣，恐怕都会被新君贬黜吧。”萨米往自己的羊腿上细细地撒着孜然，“你可知，本王为何只是软禁你？”  
“单于请说。”  
“严刑拷打磨灭不了英雄的志气，精神折磨才能做到这点呐。”萨米往羊腿上洒了点烈酒，放火上一炙，香气扑鼻。  
  
一月后，鞑靼以归还刘致为要挟，逼迫大魏皇帝废止与瓦剌、女真的盟约，转而与鞑靼联盟。这样荒唐的要求，刘裕竟也答应了。  
而内阁的一众大臣因为极力反对此事，通通被廷杖了一顿，然后贬谪出京。陈炯就任应天知府，又和梅修睦见面了。


	14. 第十四章

梅修睦这阵子过得很不如意。  
刘致在位的时候，梅修睦下达的政令没有人敢不落实的。如今，不仅锦衣卫不理会他，就连区区一个知县也敢和他顶嘴了。  
他上书弹劾别人，别人也颠倒黑白弹劾他。由于他刚正不阿，得罪了太多人，吏部已经第二次对他严厉警告，声称再看见弹劾他的折子就把他贬到岭南去。  
  
“荒唐！”梅修睦一下子推翻了桌案，“大魏竟腐败到了这个地步吗？”  
前来报到的陈炯刚露了个头，就被吓得后退一步。然后他才慢慢踱步走近：“梅大人，别来无恙啊。”  
梅修睦讪讪：“陈大人。”  
“梅大人这么大火气做什么，是哪个不长眼的触怒你了？”  
梅修睦说：“我只不过是秉公查办，不料那竖子竟反诬于我。”  
陈炯默了默：“你查办谁了？”  
“郑王世子。”  
陈炯质疑：“你当年得蒙圣眷前也敢查办这等人物？”  
“……不敢。”  
“噢，我说呢。梅大人现在心气高了，自然容不下这等官官相护之举了。”  
梅修睦一噎，跌坐回椅子上，闷闷问：“太上皇是不是回不来了？”  
“你现在才反应过来？”陈炯一甩袖子，背对着他苦笑，“是啊，回不来了。是臣等无能、无能啊！”  
  
与应天的愁云惨淡相比，鞑靼单于萨米近来可真是春风得意。  
他自觉捏住了刘裕的脉门，言行便越发放肆。这不，瓦尔特奉他的旨意，再次去秘密谒见刘裕了。空荡荡的乾清宫里，瓦尔特笑问：“贵国何不再割让六百里地给我们呢？”  
刘裕脸色一变：“尔等不要太过分了！”  
瓦尔特眯了眼：“若您不照做，敝国只好把贵国太上皇送回来了。敝使听闻，他在贵国威望很高，将帅都乐于听从他的命令。您说，一旦他进了贵国的地界，您这个‘逆子’还能保住性命吗？”  
刘裕咬牙切齿，在殿内来回走动：“请贵使给朕一些时日周旋。”  
“陛下需要多久？”  
“兹事体大，至少一个月吧。”  
“那敝使可不敢做主，还请陛下亲自手书一封向单于说明。”  
“你自己不会说吗？”刘裕目眦欲裂。  
瓦尔特唉声叹气：“敝使可担不起这拖延之罪啊。十天一过，敝使只能向单于禀报，您不同意这交易了。”  
刘裕喘着粗气：“好吧，写就写。”他走到御案前，扯过一张纸，刷刷写完，盖了私印，递给瓦尔特，“满意了吗？”  
瓦尔特把纸卷起来，塞进袖口，微笑：“敝使告退。”  
  
几日后，萨米就把这封信送到了刘致眼前，眉间是掩饰不住的得意。  
果不其然，刘致才看了一句话就怒上心头，一拳砸在桌上，怒瞪着萨米。萨米回视着他：“阁下不敢把这信看完吗？”  
刘致强迫自己把视线移到信上，一字一字地读完了，把纸揉皱了、抓破了也浑然不觉。然后，他忽然两眼翻白，喉咙里发出嗬嗬的声音，揪着胸口的衣服晕了过去，口吐白沫，带着椅子一起翻倒在地上。  
萨米踹了他一脚：“阁下？”  
刘致抽搐了一下，便没反应了。  
萨米遗憾不已：“怎么就没被活活气死呢？来人，好好照看这个大魏的太上皇。”  
  
萨米噙着笑出去了，侍从们急匆匆地跑进来。  
他们围着刘致观察了一番，伸手想把他拖到床上去。刘致却睁开眼，大力挥开了他们，用蒙语怒斥：“滚开！”  
侍从们吓了一跳，交头接耳：“他刚才难道是装晕的？”  
“还不快滚！”刘致气急败坏。  
“……是。”  
  
当天夜里，鞑靼中京驿舍燃起了熊熊大火。  
火是从刘致房里烧起来的。那时候，侍从都已经被他支走，门窗也锁了。等发现火情的时候，鞑靼士卒们已经来不及扑救。  
等扈从终于破门而入，屋里也烧了个个七七八八。刘致的遗体就蜷缩在床脚的位置，黑炭般一动不动，只能依稀辨出是双臂抱膝的姿势，近前了还能闻见烤肉的焦味。  
见状，士卒大骇。他们把刘致的尸体挪到地上，试图把他的手脚摊平。但许是尸僵太严重，且局部皮肉粘连，三个士卒一起上手才把那四肢拉开了。  
一张信笺轻飘飘地从刘致的胸前掉出来。大火中，它被牢牢夹在刘致的胸腹和腿膝之间，因此毫发无损。这便是这场火灾中唯一留下来的东西了。士卒们不敢私自拆封，忙送给了单于萨米。  
萨米接过，只见上面写道：  
“驿舍大火，各国商旅莫有不知之者。未几，朕之死必闻于天下也。犬子无德，为公所胁，惑矣！然敝朝将帅不怯战、士卒不惜死，公亦知之。朕且俟公于九泉耳。”  
  
萨米把这信笺传给臣子看，问：“你们觉得如何？”  
伯尼拱手道：“臣等这就回去备战！”  
“嗯。”萨米点了点头，启唇，“本王这么快就少了一个对手，还真是无趣啊。”


	15. 第十五章

刘致被羁押在鞑靼的那几个月，梅修睦也曾到处花钱托关系。一是求御史上书主战，二是托商贾探听回一些北疆的消息。  
可他的家财还没有散尽，刘致就用一把火结束了自己的一生。  
  
“怎么会呢？怎么会呢……”梅修睦拿着京里的来信，手指颤抖，一时如坠冰窟。  
他的陛下，在连战连败之后依然可以镇定自若、鼓舞人心，又怎么可能、因为一个不肖子就轻生了呢？  
他刺啦把这封信撕成了两半碎片，丢进火盆里烧了，欺骗自己刚刚什么也没看到。  
他对自己说，这一定是个糟糕的梦境。因此，他匆匆吹熄了油灯，卧到床上去，祈盼醒来后一切便能恢复如初。  
  
可他到底是睡不着了。  
他甫一躺下，就仿佛有种粘稠的东西从脚边倒流回全身。它魇在心口，哽在喉头。梅修睦无声地瘪了嘴，脸颊酸涩而僵，眼皮颤抖，泪水秋水般洇出来，冰凉地漫过他的眼角、爬至耳际。  
他小声地抽着气，仰起头无声地嚎哭。手臂像钉在床面上，徒留胸膛艰难地起伏。  
  
他想起那年的游船上，刘致曾对他说，二十年以后也仍然会喜欢他。他始终没能忘记这句话。  
自两年前贬到应天以来，梅修睦常常反刍刘致与自己相处的过往——他说过的话、他的语气、他的每个侧脸和抬手……他对自己是什么想法？究竟有没有过一点点真情？  
梅修睦把记忆翻出来倒放了千百遍，拿着放大镜一寸寸推敲这谜语背后的密码，在心中写下了连篇累牍的注释。而真相仍藏在迷雾中。  
或许答案是显然的——刘致从未在意过他。但梅修睦不愿意承认。所以他一次次赤足涉进时间的长河，去采那江心虚无缥缈的芙蓉，却总是被漩涡下的碎石和荆棘割伤。  
然而现在，这些都没有必要了。他的芙蓉死了——被水波连根冲下了悬崖，再也看不到了。  
梅修睦终于跪倒在水边，沥出寸寸撕心裂肺的呜咽。  
  
他哭到筋疲力竭，才沉沉睡去。  
梦中，皇帝还是他们最后一面时的样子——发红的眼角、紧抿的嘴唇、用力的指关、轻微颤动的肩膀。  
这回，梅修睦不在乎他是不是要发怒了，也不敢再逃了。梅修睦冲上前抱住他温热的身体，不管不顾地吻了下去。  
皇帝的那双长久凝视梅修睦的眼睛，终于眨了一眨，滚下泪来。  
“我要走了。”刘致低低地说。  
“不……”梅修睦哀求。他也是这个时候才发现，原来他的芙蓉并没有生他的气、只是在哀伤。  
然而刘致的身体逐渐变得透明。梅修睦惊骇地发现，自己的手穿过了虚影。而刘致就像点点星屑融到春水里去。  
消失不见。  
他苛求芙蓉的完美，所以上天把他的芙蓉摘去了。  
梅修睦的心脉也随着那芙蓉的根茎被掐断了。他喘不过气，每一次心跳的搏动都冒着血。  
  
在第六七次醒来以后，他终于等到了第二天的天亮。  
应天府已经开始挂起白幡。  
梅修睦像是被刺到一样闭了闭眼。然后他疾步走出内室，去找陈炯。  
陈炯见了他大吃一惊。还没来得及开口，就听梅修睦说：“帮我。我要去京城，我要给他下葬，我要灭掉鞑靼……”  
不过一夕，他的声音像破旧的风箱一样沙哑。  
陈炯赶紧给他倒了杯水：“你先别说话了，润润喉咙。看看你的眼皮肿成什么样了。”  
梅修睦一把抓过水杯来，灌了一口，却不小心呛出了眼泪。  
“帮我。”他含着泪，重复乞求了一遍。


	16. 第十六章

自从刘致去世，梅修睦的性子就变得柔顺了许多。  
就好像一棵梅树一下被磨去了所有的节突，树汁淋漓了一阵，也能结疤痊愈，只是它可能再也不会开花了。  
他同陈炯一样，按时写贺表，给新帝进献祥瑞，在请安折子里歌功颂德，把底下人孝敬来的金银珠宝又孝敬给上头，力所能及地治理地方。  
陈炯一年以后被调回了京城。又过了两年，梅修睦也被调了回去。这时，距离刘致下葬已经过去三年二个月零十八天了。  
  
梅修睦去拜谒皇陵，在门口被守卫的士兵拦住。他呆呆哦了一声，没有硬闯，望着门口高高的、高高的牌匾，好像看到了多年以前，九重台阶上分辨不清皇帝面容的王座。  
他掐着自己的手心，在心里一遍遍地说：“刘致，我来看你了。刘致，我来看你了……”  
他跪下来磕了三个响头，晃悠悠地拖着自己的躯壳离开。  
  
梅修睦请朋友把当年那只仙鹤还到二公主的别苑：“‘雁失其侣，哀鸣而死。’我听说鹤也一样。还是给它找个伴吧。”  
  
新帝的年号是昭康。  
弘宁二十九年，刘裕宣布继续推行先帝主持的新法。  
昭康元年，大魏再次恢复和瓦剌、女真等国的同盟协议。  
昭康四年，刘裕主持军改，明确资历、战功升迁制，限制军官荫袭现象。  
……  
昭康十五年，大魏收复燕云南七州。  
昭康十七年，大魏收复剩余燕云九州。  
这年，梅修睦已经五十一岁了。  
  
随着刘裕做出越来越多的政绩，人们已经忘却了他登基那年的荒谬行径。就算有知道内情的人，也只会说一句：“就算是再圣明的君主，在权力面前也会冲昏头脑啊。”  
梅修睦想说，不是这样的。刘致就不在乎这点权力。  
他还想说，刘裕就是个昏君、暴君。刘裕配不上那个位置。  
但谁会听他的话呢。  
  
刘致庙号曰怀。  
《魏怀宗实录》记载，先帝少年即位，开疆拓土，有明主之象。然晚年刚愎自用，听信谗言，以致忠良蒙冤，社稷倾危，身死北狄。  
所幸今上拨乱反正，力挽狂澜。  
《实录》编完了，送去给刘裕审核。刘裕非常满意。  
但这本书还有一个小小的瑕疵——缺了一张先帝的画像。  
原来，《实录》画像一般是宫廷画师对着先帝的遗容所画。但刘致的遗体送回大魏时已经面目全非，画师们努力回想，也只能勾出大概的样子。刘裕看了十几张，都说不像。但若要请他自己描述，他又说不出个所以然来。  
  
梅修睦听说了这件事，向刘裕请命说：“请让老臣来画吧。”  
刘裕歪了歪头，露出一个雍和的笑来：“朕倒不知，原来爱卿还会作画。”  
刘裕也年近不惑了。他笑起来的样子，真的有些像刘致。  
梅修睦深深低下头：“回皇上，这作画的技艺，是臣的恋人生前教给臣的。”  
“哦？就是那个红颜薄命、让你发誓终身不娶的女子？”  
“是的，陛下。”  
刘裕兴趣缺缺，摆了摆手：“既如此，你就去宫廷画院领一份画纸和颜料，回去画一幅吧。”  
“臣遵旨。”  
  
梅修睦已经许多年没画过刘致了。  
但他在心里何止描摹过上百幅。  
他知道人的记忆还原面孔的能力很差，也知道他和刘致的关系注定不能长久。所以，从他喜欢上刘致的那一天起，他就总是偷偷细看刘致的模样。  
他画画的样子、弹琴的样子、批奏折的样子、开会时的样子、吃饭的样子、接吻时的样子、清晨醒来的样子、骑马拉弓的样子、欣赏风景的样子……  
他想，有了这么多的回忆，等到刘致厌倦了、把他打发走的时候，他总可以抱着这些了却余生吧。  
只是他无论如何也没想到，他们竟然是以这样的方式分别。  
这些回忆里的画面，尝起来也不是甜的，而是苦的、涩的、痛的。  
在他刚刚被贬到应天的那年，他曾画过几幅刘致的肖像，因怕被人发现，全都付之一炬。他如何能够预知，真实的刘致，也会像画中人一样葬身火海。在刘致驾崩以后，他没敢再动笔——因为一动笔，他就很想他，想到无法再画下去，而满心都是寻死的念头。  
现在，他终于要把他心目中的刘致画完了。  
  
梅修睦关起门来，画这幅准备收进《实录》的先帝遗像。他画了三天三夜，不许任何人打扰。  
第四天清晨，仆人发现敲门许久都无人回应，就推门进去。梅修睦就倒在床上，须发尽白，已经没有了气息。  
而那幅先帝遗像，则悬挂在床头，目光灼灼地逼视着来访者。那画中龙袍上的祥云和蟠龙熠熠流彩、栩栩如生，像是由真实的孔雀翎绣上去的一般。  
仆人大惊，忙请太监向昭康帝奏报。  
刘裕接过弘宁帝的画像，惊喜道：“像，真像啊。父皇就长这个样子。”  
他旋即听闻梅修睦已经去世，慨叹良久：“梅尚书是个忠臣啊。命礼部祭葬如例吧。”  
礼部遵旨办了。  
  
昭康十七年九月，梅修睦葬于京郊墓园。  
世传，他下葬这天，九霄中隐有清鹤鸣声。  
又有传言，几年后他的坟冢上长出了一棵梅树。梅花瓣随水流漂过的地方，那里的芙蓉来年就一定会开花。


End file.
